Lightning Storms and Shit
Chapter 1: Hundreds of Team Members, One Stormy Night The team was in the base during the evening. It was thunder and lightning outside. Dietrich was in his quarters, looking outside the window, seeing bright lightning, and water dripping down, He didn't really mind thunder really, his great-granddaughter Monika II and his great-great granddaughter Eva were lying on him. He looked at Monika, she was holding a teddy bear and then Eva, who was still awake. Hans walked into the room, ready to spread a quick scoop. "Sir, I got the weather report." He said to Dietrich. "Donner und Blitz (Thunder and lightning)" Dietrich replied back Cuong was dressed in nothing but a pair of jeans and a long coat, the heating failed because of the lightning and he knew it wasn't a good idea to go shirtless. "Dear, Buddha." He said in the amount of English he knew. Reicheru was seen in her room, with her eyes closed, then opened them. An orange otter named Sophie was in her own room as well, checking the Doppler radar for Supernannya. Her fur literally rose up in shock, being astonished by the dark red spot covering the area. Jane was in her room, reading about the Easter Rising. Then, a loud boom was heard and the lights went out. Plus, any electronic plugged into a wall socket stopped working. "I can't see! I cannot see!" Cuong said, panicking. Dietrich got a flashlight and turned it on, he carried Eva on his back and held Monika II's hand "Herr Thi! (Mr. Thi!)" Eva said "Dietrich, is that you?" Jane said. Dietrich recognized Jane's Irish brogue, Cuong's Northern Vietnamese accent and Eva's voice. "Ja, Frau Jane (Yes, Miss Jane)" He said. Dietrich got a flashlight and put it on. Reicheru came in, making sure that her teammates are okay. "Is everyone alright?" Reicheru said. "Ja, Danke (Yes, thanks)" Dietrich said. "Cuong, I am cold." Jane said. Cuong took off his coat and wrapped it around Jane, leaving him bare against the cold. Monika II tried hard not to look at Cuong and all his shirtless glory, but couldn't help but stare. She thought Cuong was a beauty to behold for a 1960's Viet Cong soldier, his slender and small but muscular build, no body hair, flawless skin made him look like a pinup model or a movie star, it didn't help she was a teenager. Cuong was rubbing his upper arms in an attempt to get warm from the cold. "F***." He said. Dietrich went inside his room and handed Cuong a German Army winter coat. " (Wear that for now, your good looks appears to distract Monika)" He said. Then, Sophie appeared, crawling nervously near Reicheru. "R-Reich...." She said with her teeth chattering in fear. "What is it now?" Asked Reicheru. "I'm scared! It's bad enough that the power went out, but now I'm worried that a powerful tornado might come and tear the base off of its foundations!" Cried Sophie, "You do know I have astraphobia!" "Chill, Sophie-San," the ghost girl reassured her, "I highly doubt it. Besides, this base is very resistant towards strong winds." "Thank you, Reicheru. Now, I will bravely return to my room where my iPad light is the only light working in the room right now. I always go there when it's storming hard." "No problem. You may go off now. Here's a flashlight to help you see." Reicheru handed Sophie a flashlight. "Thank you." "You're very welcome." As Sophie returned to her room carefully holding a lit flashlight, an otter resembling Sophie, but with shorter hair and lacking glasses trudged into the base wearing a yellow raincoat, boots, and hat. Dietrich, still holding his flashlight, came to the otter. " (What the h*** were you doing out there, Samuel?)" He asked. Samuel screamed a bit, noticing the beaming light on his face and answered, "Duh! I felt like playing in the rain and singing Rock You Like a Hurricane over and over again! I was just having some d*** fun!" " (That was really stupid of you! What teenage otter would ever do that?)" Scolded Dietrich. "IT'S NOT STUPID! IT'S FUN!" The male otter angrily raised his voice. Dietrich then smacked him across the face, causing Samuel to fall to the floor. " (Look, this is serious business, We don't know how are we going to eat, stay warm, or even get through the day, and singing this f***ing song is not helping!)" He said. In Ri-Dae-Jung's quarters, or the Kaempeudaejang-UFK-N's private room, he was shivering. His uniform was useless against the chill, he wore his coat over his bare torso, then he went outside to meet the others. " (Miss Sophie, what do you think caused the power cut?)" He asked, but the female otter was too focused on her iPad to answer. "Lightning hit the base, and it destroyed one of the generators, it will take weeks to fix." Ichiro said, coming from the shadows Chapter 2: Staying Warm Rations that would last 1 week were given to the team. "Don't eat all of it, this lasts a week." Jane said. "NOOOO! WORLD OF WARCRAFT IS DEAD!" A male member ran out screaming. " (Yes, Yes, the power is out, what is it with you World of Warcraft fans anyway? I can't play Team Fortress 2 and you don't hear me whine about it!)" Satoko said. The hurricane intensified. Mairead was seen reading her book with her parents by her side, when the TT10 helped her, her two friends decided they would like a non-active role, she stayed, she was taught by fellow Irish members. "Mum......" Mairead said, her blazer was useless. "Don't talk, relax, darling......" She said. Mairead stayed silent, the team heard beeping noises. "Her f***ing Tamagotchi......." Samuel groaned as Mairead pulled the electronic out and played with it. "So, Iosaf's back." Sinead said, referring to her pet in the game. "He makes me feel so safe...." Mairead said. Chapter 3: Passing the Time. The team gave their best attempts to pass the time. For example, Mairead was playing with her Tamagotchi, Huizong was sleeping, Sophie played Angry Birds on her iPad now that the Wi-Fi stopped working, and Samuel was getting annoyed at the constant beeping, Ri Dae-Jung tried to sleep. Other teens weren't too bothered, the fact that Mairead was really short for a seventeen-year old, being 5'3, nearly the same height as the eleven-year old Ri Dae-Jung, "WILL YOU PUT THAT THING DOWN?! YOU'RE MAKING MY URGE TO PLAY VIDEO GAMES WORSE!" Samuel shouted, looking disgruntled. "Not. My. Problem." Mairead said. "Well, if you don't, then I'm gonna break it!" He threatened. "Will you shut up?!" She asked, rather annoyed. "FUCK NO! I'M GONNA DESTROY YOUR TAMAGOTCHI NOW!" He yelled. Samuel walked up to Mairead and tried to grab hold of Mairead's Tamagotchi, but the Irish ghost girl raised her toy high enough where Samuel couldn't reach. "GIVE IT TO ME!" The otter yelled. "FOR THE LAST TIME, SHUT UP!" Mairead raised her voice, forcing Samuel to scream and cower in a corner. Ri Dae-Jung fell ill two days ago from the cold and weakened food supply and since medicine wasn't available, he rested with a quilt, he got up, the quilt still wrapped around him " (Shut......up......Samuel......)" He said. "The fuck is wrong with you?" He asked. Marie was there, playing with her toys, she then responded to the male otter. "He's not well, due to the poor heating and the fact he barely eaten all day two days ago, he fell ill, this is worsened by his uniform being useless against the freezing temperatures." Marie said. "Well, shoot, we must do something, Can the common cold be life threatening?" Mairead asked. "When it's not treated." Marie responded back. "Should we tell the commanders?" Mairead asked. "Relax, they already know." Marie said. He then coughed violently, then spat out mucus. "Ew, that's disgusting!" Samuel shouted at him. Ki Sha-min, who was calling a friend before the phone line went dead, picked up the boy. "Damn..." Ki Sha-min said, feeling the boy's forehead. "What's the matter with him?" Mairead said. "He has a fever, a headache, coughing out mucus, hm, this is a mixture between bronchitis and the common cold." He said to them. "Yong-ku, prepare a warm bed, the Kaempeudaejang-UFK-N fell sick." Ki Sha-min said to his South Korean counterpart. Ki Sha-min wasn't really in tip-top shape himself, he barely eaten all day, tired, and he felt like his organs were going to fail on him. Chapter 4: Pneumonia The other counterparts, Mark, Marie, and Ri Min-Li waited anxiously outside the room Ri Dae-Jung was in, he refused to eat, he barely eaten for 3 days since he was sick. The freezing temperatures and no light were now starting to threaten the health of one of the officers. Toshio and Ki Sha-min came out, the rest of the team were outside aswell, "Looks like everyone's here, 22:00 hours." He said, rather exhausted. Ki Sha-min also ran out of rations and didn't eat for 4 days, he wasn't too bothered at first, but since he worked as a field medic and foot soldier during the Korean War, doing medical business on an empty stomach, he was able to handle it, but now, hunger was starting to make him more exhausted, he tried to make it through the day even though his stomach growled twenty-four hours a day since a few days ago. Famine affected some parts of the base with a few casualties. "How is he?" Marie said. "I need to speak with you three privately." Sha-min said. They followed him to a room, then he shut the door. " (Ri Dae-Jung, he developed pneumonia, and he.....He might die, if he dies, you three will die too)" He said in a serious tone in his native language " (But, what can we do? We have very little medical facilities available!)" Mark said. He then heard heavy breathing and coughing. "S***!" Sha-min said before he rushed back into the room the sick Korean boy was in. Ri Dae-Jung's bronchi was filled with mucus and he could barely breathe, now, his lungs were inflamed, he was never going to live past another week. "Anyway, there's probably still at least a little bit of hope left. It seems very unlikely that he will survive unless a sign of recovery says otherwise," Sha-min continued explaining. " (Cannot..........)' Ri Dae-Jung said before coughing very violently, releasing mucus and vomit into the bed sheets and his chest. " (Oh, my.....)" Ki Sha-min said, the mixture was disgusting and it almost made him feel ill too, he picked up the bedsheets and washed him off with water. A few minutes later, he got fresh sheets and placed them over Ri Dae-Jung. He left the room, then Yong-il Cap came in. "Dismissed." He hissed. Sha-min, Despite being the ancestor to the North Korean Vigintuplets, he disliked Yong-il's behavior. "Don't be so hasty, Sha." Yong-il said. "Please, I have a dying eleven-year old, please go away." Sha-min said. "Alright, but, I brought you something to eat." Yong-il said before giving Sha-min a Subway bag. "No, I'm fine-----" He denied it, but his stomach betrayed him by deciding to growl loudly at him, he then put a hand on his midsection in embarrassment, hunger got the best of the ghost Korean male It startled the two, Yong-il's lips curled into a sneer. "Heh, liar." He said as he handed the bag to his ancestor. Sha-min wolfed it down, he barely eaten in days because rationing for every member was limited and he often wasn't there to get his. "Where did you get this?" He asked him. "My mom ordered it before my laptop battery ran out a few hours ago, noticed you were hardly even there, so, I guessed you were starving by now." Yong-il said. Ki Sha-min couldn't help but agree, he didn't eat for four days, rations were limited, and the cold made it worse. "Let me take your jacket off, you seem a little stuffed----" He said before Sha-min knocked his hands away. "What? This is the first thing I had in four days." He replied back. After he was finished, he went back into the room the young commander was at. In another room, Patrick and Mairead looked on, the rain had stopped, but the power cut affected most of North Supernannya. Meanwhile, Sophie decided to come out of her room. "I hope it's over..." She said, still feeling a little worried. "It's already over. The rain and lightning stopped moments ago," a tall black-haired woman named Nicole walked to the orange otter. "I'm relieved!" Sighed Sophie. Ki Sha-min, who was still holding the Subway bag came in and was still licking the crumbs off his face. "Ri Dae-Jung's condition has worsened, he had contracted pneumonia a day ago, he might die if the power doesn't come back on." He said. Nicole looked horrified. "I know that feeling on your face, Nicole. Unfortunately, if he dies, then outside of magic, it will be almost impossible to revive him," Ki Sha-min continued. "I really hope he dies because that wimpy b**** bothers me!" Yelled Samuel in the background. "Silence! You can't hope that an ally on the good side will die. Do you want to betray your team again?" Scolded Ki Sha-min, thereby sending the male otter scurrying off in fear. "By the way," Nicole stated "I can't imagine the team staying strong without Ri Dae-Jung." "I couldn't have said it better myself, Oh, by the way, if he dies, the other three will die too due to a life-link." replied Ki Sha-min. Nicole became horrified again. "And without the four present, the team would never be the same ever again. Overall, here's hoping that Ri Dae-Jung will survive," Ki Sha-min concluded. "Amen to that," agreed Nicole, "I'm still a strong leader though, and therefore I have faith in Ri Dae-Jung and his counterparts." Chapter 5: Pain Without Love. When the heating failed and the powercut was still happening, Patrick O'Donnelly was miserable. He often went days without eating, but Mairead was kind enough to give him a share of her rations. He hated freezing temperatures, especially inside. Patrick and Annie McCormick were not much better. Annie kept her Winter Soldier plush figurine tight to her chest. Patrick McCormick was in Loki cosplay and all, it was the only thing that was warm enough for him to wear. Chapter 6: F*** My Life Arkadi Zolnerowich was cleaning the room when the lights went out, he put on candles. He was stuck in his room His death via starvation in 1944 made it almost impossible for him going without food for a day. Much like the issue Sha-min faced, he also had less than 400 calories a day. He heard knocking on the door, it was Marci. "Marci?" He said in his Moscow accent. She brought out syrniki. The smell caught him off guard, he felt hunger pangs. She left them near Arkadi, who was basically starving by this point. In Maria's room, she sat innocently playing with her toys when Ichiro walked in. He then put a bento down next to her and he sat next to her. "Mind if I sit next to you?" Ichiro asked. "Hai." She said. Her G.I Joe and Transformers figures laid at her legs.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86